Deceit
by band-aide-brand
Summary: What happens when a young Seto and a young Siegfried meet during one of Kaiba Corps parties? Certainly not just what we’ve seen. Especially not when one of them has superior acting skills. Yaoi/Lemon. Rosenshipping.
1. cher first chapter

**Title: **Deceit

**Summary: **What happens when a young Seto and a young Siegfried meet during one of Kaiba Corps parties? Certainly not just what we've seen. Especially not when one of them has superior acting skills.

**Contains: **Yaoi, Lemon, Consensual Non-Con, two semes (or two ukes if you want to see it that way)...No like? No read.

**Pairing: **Young Seto X Young Siegfried

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own yu-gi-oh or ANY of the characters…if I did the show would not be suitable for children's eyes…and ohhh the bad TV reports I would have…not to mention the millions of dollars I would have.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so something was seriously wrong with me when I started writing this. The style is weird at first, but as it progresses it returns to a more normal dialect. I have no clue what the heck was wrong with me. It's broken into three chapters, but it's all the same story with no real unannounced time gaps. I just don't want one gigantic page of text. (It bugs people, I know.) Basically it has either two semes going on or two ukes. Or perhaps a uke that refuses to stay down? I dunno. Surely something to read if you get really bored.

**The Lemon Is In Chapter 3! So if you wanna skip to it, just skim chapters one and two and go on your merry way to the end ;D**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boy had been making passes at him since the first day he'd arrived four days ago. Nearly nonstop. At first glance he mistook him for a girl, a relatively unwise mistake. He did find it odd that the presumed girl wore suits instead of dresses, but perhaps that was just her preference. A business woman, right? It wasn't until the boy's father announced him as a son on the third day of their visit that Seto found out. Since that moment he hadn't been able to look the foreign boy in the eyes. This action just seemed to make the boy try harder.

They'd never actually spoken to each other, but that didn't seem to be an issue. No matter how reclusive Seto tried to be the German boy would just come closer and closer. Even when he mistook him for a girl he tried to avoid his errant behavior. However, he had little to no success. The more actions he ignored, the more physical the boy would get. On the first day the boy just glared at him, second day he started smirking, third day he wouldn't let Seto leave his sight, and on the fourth day he started bumping into him. If they passed each other in the hall the boy would seemingly swerve just to clip Seto's shoulder with his own and then keep walking without a backward glance.

Though during the fourth night's party, the boy did speak. And since then…he hadn't shut up.

"You tricked him into adopting you," the boy, who had yet to say his name, said from his spot on Seto's bed. It was two a.m. and Seto had requested permission to leave the party and retire to his room for the night. Simultaneously the boy asked his father the same and then proceeded to follow Seto into his room despite verbal protest. He entered the room with an attitude that stated he owned it and made himself comfortable, seated at the foot of the large bed. Seto happily sat in the chair in the far corner of the room. The farthest place from the bed.

"I wouldn't say that I tricked him, I just play a better game of chess than he does." The boy snorted.

"My father even plays a better game of chess than Kaiba." The resentment in the boy's eyes was strange. A sort of bitterness brewed there.

He didn't speak for a while after that. He just looked down at the blankets and stayed that way, scowling at the fabric. As the minutes ticked by Seto's patients wore thin.

"Listen, it's late. I'm tired." The boy looked up and tilted his head as if signaling that he didn't understand the words.

"Then go to sleep, I'm not stopping you."

"You're in my bed," Seto stated bluntly, becoming annoyed. The boy had started playing the same game when he'd followed him into the room.

"Oh. It would appear that I am. But there's enough room for you." As if to emphasize his offer, the boy moved over to the very corner on the bed, trying to take up as little room as possible.

"Yes, but I'd rather _not_ share my bed."

"Oh? Why not?" He kept the same placid tone while Seto grew more and more agitated by the second.

"Because it's mine."

"No, it is Kaiba's."

"Well, he gave it to me."

"He doesn't give things away." Now the boy was smirking at him. He enjoyed the argument as much as he enjoyed the chase.

"I really suggest that you leave," Seto said, warning him. The boy ignored it.

"But why? I'm not doing anything."

"I'm not keen to sharing my room with others. Go." The boy glanced about the room, not ignoring the comment, Seto could tell by his eyes, but scouring for a response. He didn't seem to be able to find one.

When he discovered that common plea wasn't enough to get the boy to leave, he rethought his approach. He stood from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" As he had expected the boy stood and started following him instantly.

"Nowhere that concerns you." He placed his hand on the doorknob and was nearly startled when the boy grabbed his hand off of it.

"Nowhere?" In nearly and instant the boy entwined his fingers with Seto's in a way that was oddly intimate, like lovers holding hands, not a middle school couple, but lovers. At that moment the door was pulled open to reveal two sets of eyes gazing down at their respective sons. One pair looked horribly confused and humored, the other was filled with nothing short of disgust and rage. The boy couldn't get his hand free fast enough.

He gazed up at his enraged father and began muttering small and insignificant words in a language that Seto didn't know and was silenced with one harsh command. Gozaboro, the more humored of the two laughed deeply extracting a glare from his business rival.

"I told you that you would find him here," Gozaboro Kaiba said with a grin. He then added something in German that further enraged the man and widened the eyes of his son with either terror or revulsion. Seto watched on half interested and half paralyzed as the man fisted his hand in his seemingly traumatized son's hair and utter two harsh commands whilst pulling him towards the doorway.

"Come…Now." The boy did so, passing one last saddened glance at the brunette he'd been tormenting.

Seto didn't see him again for two days, but he was sure that the family hadn't left. He'd seen his father wandering around talking with Gozaboro. Each time the man saw him he'd either mimic his son's awkward smirk, or he'd glare daggers. He believed it to be obvious that both fathers knew who the attacker was and who the victim was. Seto almost missed the strange boy's company.

"Where is he anyway?" Seto asked on the second night of the boy's sudden disappearance when the boy, whose name he finally discovered, was brought up in conversation.

"Siegfried? No one really knows. His father's probably trying to keep him away from you. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd been flown home. Why?" The answer was lighthearted, until it reached the inquiry. He thought carefully before replying.

"I just wanted to find out if he was still close enough to attack me again." His stepfather snorted.

"That boy probably won't go near you again." He laughed at the end of his statement which filled Seto with a sense of unease. He knew better than to ask why. Whatever it was, he didn't want the same to be done to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Go on to chapter two! The lemon is in chapter three .


	2. Notcher Lemon

Unlike Gozaboro's prediction, Siegfried did reappear three days later. Seto couldn't help but wonder if it was because everyone seemed to be talking about his disappearance. Gozaboro was right in one way though, Siegfried wouldn't even look at him let alone go near him. In fact, the boy didn't speak to anyone. He just kept to himself and watched what everyone else was doing with an expression on his face that mirrored anguish and boredom.

Seto decided that the best thing to do would be to leave the obviously traumatized teenager alone. But where the hell was the fun in that? The boy had tormented him for day, now it was his turn to get even.

When Seto approached him, Siegfried seemed to do the best he could to avoid speaking and making eye contact.

"You know, you can't ignore me forever." Sieg turned his eyes to meet Seto's and they possessed a rage that said boy wasn't expecting. He wondered again what exactly had been done to him.

"I can't, but I can try." Sieg looked away again and his eyes traced the crowd until they found his father where they stayed, locked on him. He found no comments that would break through to the boy who was doing his very best to tone him out, but then Seto discovered the perfect statement.

"I saw what your father did to you." Yes, that was a comment he couldn't ignore. Sieg's eyes widened with shock and he tore his gaze from his father to Seto. He glanced back at his father once, grabbed Seto's arm painfully tight and pulled him out of the room to the vacant corridor.

"Tell no one!" He said as he shook Seto by his forearms. They were the same height, but Sieg seemed to treat him as if he were a small child. "Tell _ no one!_ Do you know what would happen if they knew?" Seto just blinked. It must've been something bad if he was getting that defensive. "Promise me that you won't tell!" The desperation in the boy's pale blue eyes was far too entertaining to erase.

"I don't make promises." The boy made a sound that was an awkward whimper.

"Please!"

"I don't see why I should listen when you beg me like that. I asked you before to leave my room and you didn't. I'd say you brought it on yourself." The sadness that resulted from his comment was not nearly as pleasing. He actually looked close to tears. Such an awkwardly emotional boy.

"I'll do anything you ask. Just don't tell anyone what you saw. Or heard. Or whatever!" The desperation returned.

"What will happen to you if I do tell?" Seto asked smirking. It was his turn to be bothersome; he wasn't going to let the boy's emotions tone him down.

"He'll do it to me again." Sieg's eyes turned to the floor and Seto wormed his way out from between him and the wall.

"So you said you'd do anything. How far does that get me?" He said this simply to see how the boy would react. He didn't expect a true reaction.

"A-as far as you want to go," he said, taking a step closer to him. Seto backed up one step, but Sieg reached him faster. Once again Siegfried had Seto against the wall, but this time he had his lips against his. He was too shocked to react for a minute. His only thought was how idiotic it was for him to ask how far he could go and not how much compensation he could receive in turn for his silence.

The kiss lasted for at least thirty five seconds; long enough for Seto to realize he had to push the boy away to get him to stop.

"You know, both of our father's are in there," he spat, referencing Gozaboro as a father irking him far worse than the odd boy's sudden affection. "What the hell do you think would have happened if either of them noticed us missing and decided to come look for us!?" Sieg didn't answer; he just gazed at the brunette quietly, nearly lustfully.

"Should we go somewhere else then? Where won't they find us?" Seto cringed. Eloping with an emotional pink-haired queer was the last thing on his mind.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I should tell your dad about how you just attacked me again." He really had no intention of speaking about his own slow defenses to anyone.

"No! Please!" And then the boy was hugging him, clinging. "You can't tell. You can't tell." It took almost a minute to shove him off.

"Stop it! I'm not going to tell! So stay off of me!"

"Not going to tell him what, Seto Kaiba?" Siegfried's father emerged from the room in which the party was being held. He didn't look angry, but Seto knew from experience that both this man and Gozaboro hid their rage behind collected faces in the presence of others.

"What 'okama' means." With that Seto reentered the room, leaving the two behind him. He didn't speak to Siegfried again during the party, but his father approached him before the party's end.

"Don't call my son that," was all he said. He didn't stand by to hear an explanation, and that was the last he heard about it. Gozaboro didn't even comment.

When he returned to his room once the party was officially over at midnight he wasn't completely surprised when he saw the boy sitting on his bed again.

"What do you want now?" Seto asked, removing his suit jacket and placing it on a hanger in his closet. When Siegfried didn't answer Seto looked over him carefully. Nothing seemed out of place. No bruises indicating violence, no blood stains, no torn clothes and no tears. However the German did look a bit downtrodden. "Siegfried, what do you want?" He didn't even look at him. His eyes stayed on the floor, fixed there as if something interesting was going on that only he could see. "Hey!" That seemed to draw him from his stupor.

"I'm sorry!" Finally his dull blue-green eyes met those of Seto and the sadness there only seemed to intensify. "I wasn't really paying attention. What did you say?"

"I asked what you were doing here." Siegfried just blinked and allowed his gaze to drop back down to the carpet. "Don't ignore me," he added in a warning tone. The German just nodded.

"I don't know why I'm here. I just thought that…you might want to…see me?" He looked back at Seto's face when he reached his sentence's conclusion.

"And why would you think that?" Again the gaze dropped.

"I don't know." A small smile appeared on Siegfried's face while he continued to gaze almost lovingly at the floor. Whatever he was thinking about, Seto concluded, must be fantastic if it can erase all of the sorrow in those eyes so quickly. Or maybe the boy wasn't really sad at all. Maybe he'd just been born like Mokuba, possessing the very commonly called "puppy-dog eyes".

Before Seto could allow himself to become entranced by that ever so soft and serene expression, he reacted to erase it the best he could. It wouldn't be good for either of them if one of their fathers caught them together for a third time.

"I don't think that's true. I think you came here because you wanted to see me, not because you thought I wanted to see you again." Once more the sadness returned.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. You came here because you can't get enough of me." He worked on a smirk that rivaled the one that Sieg had constantly given him from the day they first saw each other. "You're in love with me, aren't you?" He laughed as he said this, saying it merely to tease. They hadn't been around each other long enough for love and the only times that they'd ever spoken it resulted in Siegfried being reprimanded. Because of these logical reasons, he wasn't expecting the boy's response to be so…sure.

"Yes. At least I'd like to think that I am. I've never felt the way that I do when I look at you before." Seto was a bit too shocked to answer. "And I'm not the type of person who makes the same mistake twice, but I keep talking to you even though my father forbids it."

"Your father forbids you from talking to me." Sieg nodded and Seto tried to find some sort of pattern in the boy's actions. "Then why do you keep doing it? To make me the culprit? What's next, you tell him that I've been the one throwing myself at you?"

"No! I keep talking to you because…I like you a lot. Not because I want you to get in trouble. Gozaboro Kaiba won't get mad at you; he finds it far too interesting watching me get punished for struggling to be around you." At that moment Siegfried reminded Seto of a girl he once knew at the orphanage who wouldn't leave him alone after she declared to the whole entire building of her crush. That was one experience he wished to never relive.

"Well, stop talking to me. I'm not gay."

"Gay?" The boy tilted his head the way he always did when he didn't understand.

"It means that I don't like boys." The look in his eyes seemed to state that the comment made no sense to him. Mixed with the sadness and soft highlight of what could not be mistaken for anything other than a form of love struck there was confusion.

"I don't understand. What's the difference between male and female?" He blinked once as a puzzled expression crossed his face. "No, no! That came out wrong! I meant…what's the difference between male and male and male and female?"

"There's a big difference," Seto said bluntly, trying to figure out any possible way to get the boy to leave for good.

"If you put aside what society tells us, I don't see any reason why a boy can't be with a boy."

"It's against nature!"

"You know, some animals have—"

"Be quiet." Siegfried went silent, surprising Seto. "You should go to your room before your father comes looking for you."

"He won't come."

"What makes you so sure about that? Is he intoxicated beyond the state of walking or something?" Sieg shook his head.

"No."

"Then what's stopping him from walking in that door right now?" He said, almost yelling as he thrust his hand towards the door. Sieg whimpered and lowered his head, that common sadness returning. "No answer?" He shook his head. "So, nothing is stopping him then." Another shake. "Then don't you think you should go?" A nod.

Seto let out a sigh as he watched the German stare at the floor in a state of what seemed like depressed petrifaction.

"But you aren't going to leave, are you?"

"I don't want to, but if you force me I'll have no choice."

"Why don't you want to leave? And don't start with your love talk." The statement quieted him as much as the command to be quiet. Seto sighed and rolled his eyes after over two minutes of silence. "What? Does he hurt you? Have to share a room with someone that won't shut up? What!?"

"Hurt me?"

"Yeah, hurt you. Does your father hurt you when you go back to your room or something?" The sadness turned to anger as quickly as they had filled with love. Siegfried truly was a severely emotional boy. "What?"

"Come here," Sieg said softly, looking over at Seto sadly.

"What for?"

"So I can show you what he did to me."

"Did to you?" He didn't know why he took the few steps towards the nearly female emotional boy, but he did.

"Yes." Once Seto was within his grasp, Sieg snagged his arm and used the element of surprise to pull him on top of him on the bed; Sieg on his back, Seto over top of him. He wrapped his arms securely around the brunette's shoulders with a strength that Seto hadn't known him to posse.

"What the hell are you—" He was silenced, but not stilled by the sudden, forceful kiss. He continued to attempt to squirm free of the other boy's grasp. However, the more he seemed to fight, the more Siegfried clung to him. First it was just his arms, then his mouth, then he was entwining his legs with Seto's to a point where the brunette couldn't get free.

The kiss kept becoming deeper. What started as lips turned slowly to tongue, a demanding tongue that Seto was too petrified to bite as it forced its way into his mouth. There were very few breaks in the oddly passionate kiss that seemed to erupt from nowhere. But after several long moments of hesitation, Seto revived from his stupor and pried Sieg's head away from his own.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Siegfried just stared at him, not moving to return to the kiss, and not moving to release him either.

"I was going to show you what my father did, but I forgot." It was obvious by his tone that he was lying. Seto believed it to be intentionally obvious. And, as if to emphasize that fact, the boy began raising his hips and pressing them against the boy above him, whimpering quietly all of the way.

"Let go of me!" Seto managed to force the boy to loosen his grip by half, and then freed himself by slapping the lusting boy on the face. He didn't seem to fight against that. "Now get out!" Seto grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him off of the bed before shoving him towards the door.

"Please! Don't throw me out. I-I'm sorry. I won't do that again. I don't know what I was—"

"Be quiet!" The boy whimpered and looked at Seto sadly, lust draining and being replaced by fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out."

"Please don't do this."

"Shut up and get out. Now!" Sieg whimpered once more, but he didn't budge. "Go!"

"But Seto…"

"If you don't leave I'm going to get your father." Then the sadness became sheer horror.

"Please no!" Sieg grabbed Seto's arm and dug his nails into the flesh. It hardly felt to Seto like the fabric of the shirt he was wearing was even there. What type of boy grew long nails?

"Stop it."

"You can't tell my father about that! I won't…again." Now what emotion did those eyes take on? Shame? Or embarrassment?

"Why? Why shouldn't I tell him that you're in here trying to rape me?" Seto smirked at him and enjoyed the way the emotions flickered through the other boy's eyes.

"Because he'll…Seto…" Now he looked frustrated. What the hell was wrong with this kid? First making promises not to act up again, and then gliding straight into hugging.

"Stop it!" With a swift movement Seto shoved the affectionate boy the floor. He glared down at Sieg who stared brokenly up at him. "You know, if you really love someone you're not going to win them over by launching yourself at them. Especially when they're not gay!" Sieg just whimpered and let his gaze drop to the floor.

"How can I win you then?" Seto snarled.

"You can't! I'm not gay!" Slowly Sieg rose from the floor, as if disregarding the comment, and smirked at the brunette.

"Then I shall do my best to turn you before I leave the night after tomorrow." He began reaching for the doorknob, and the sadness that seemed to be in Sieg's eyes distracted Seto from the fact that the pink-haired boy wasn't opening the door, but locking it. He did realize this when he heard the click, but he didn't get the chance to ask his question.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Go on to the lemon-ie-ness of chapter three! You know you wanna. Do it. It's worth it. Then you can tell me which you think it is. Two semes? Two ukes? Or just a defiant uke? Tell me!


	3. cher Lemon

Sieg half tackled Seto and the two landed on the floor with a resounding thud that Siegfried didn't bother to acknowledge. Whenever Seto started to speak the German would begin kissing him, and whenever he fought Sieg would lay atop of him heavily until he'd stop. A defeated cry escaped his lips as the boy above him began undoing the buttons of his captive's shirt.

"What's the matter? Are you not enjoying yourself, Seto?" Sieg said, his eyes filling with that awful plague of sadness.

And then his lips curled into a slow smirk.

Seto could barely force the words out of his throat after the shock of his deceit. How could he fall victim so easily to such a trick?

"You were faking it!" Sieg pinned Seto's hands and kissed him softly on the lips, ignoring the hateful look that burned in his captive's eyes.

"Yes, but you played into my hands so well! You even pretended to witness the nonexistent act of punishment from my father. It is true though, that if you had managed to find our room, all you would have seen was him telling me to stay away from you. My father is too busy to waste his time beating me or whatever else you thought he'd done." Once more the German placed his lips over Seto's, slowly deepening it as far as the boy beneath him would allow.

"You're sick," Seto muttered as he worked on shoving the German off of him. He was almost surprised when the boy didn't budge. "Come on, get off of me already!"

"No. This is too much fun to let the opportunity slip by." Once again the boy began to force a kiss upon his captive, being sure to pin his arms at his sides. He allowed the boy to tire himself out before making any movements against the struggling captive. Slowly he changed his position from restricting to straddling. He released Seto's hands long enough to finish unbuttoning the brunette's shirt.

For the short moment that the German was distracted by satisfaction for completing one simple task, Seto seized the opportunity to free himself. He swiftly fisted his hand into the boy's long hair and used it, and the pain accompanied with the yank, to set Sieg off balance and force his way over top of him.

Seto released his hair and used his hands to pin him while pressed his knee firmly between _his _captive's legs. Sieg writhed involuntarily and stared up, wide-eyed, at his subjugator. Seto smirked down at him, suddenly caught up in the enticing game.

"I-I…guess y-you win then?" The German stated weakly, trying hard, but failing, to keep the quiver out of his voice. When Seto didn't move, Sieg squirmed lightly, attempting to fee his hands, but the boy above him's grip hadn't loosened to declare the battle over. "No?"

"No," Seto said, still smirking. The look on Sieg's face was priceless. The emotions that flickered were true; Seto could tell the difference between those emotions and the fake ones. The boy looked terrified.

"What are you g-going to do then?" The boy asked, squirming against Seto's knee as if trying to tell him to move it to a less stimulating location. Seto complied by pressing it even closer. "Ah!" Sieg's face turned a dark crimson and his eyes flushed with humiliation and some form of lust. Despite his obvious discomfort, Sieg did not attempt to free his arms, it was as if he wasn't resisting at all. For Seto, this was irritating.

Seto lowered his mouth to Sieg's neck and nipped the skin gently, absorbing the noises the boy beneath him made. He sucked at the slowly reddening patch of flesh until he noticed the nearly discreet thrusting against his knee. He looked Sieg in the eyes, where the humiliation burned momentarily stronger than the lust, and pressed his knee even tighter against his prisoner's groin.

"Tun Sie das nicht!" The captive cried in his foreign gibberish. "Es schmerzt!" Seto scowled at him and he whimpered.

"Speak in a language I can understand if you're going to make noise." He replaced his mouth on the same reddened spot on his captive's neck and the boy squirmed faintly, finally fighting to access his arms.

"Y-You're hurting me!" With a sigh Seto moved his knee back slightly and began nibbling at the flesh on the opposite side of the German's neck. The struggling immediately ceased.

"Well, it seems that you enjoy yourself if you aren't being 'hurt'." Seto smirked against the captive's neck and Sieg immediately resumed fight.

"No!" He was silenced by teeth breaking the first few layers of flesh beneath his jaw. He whimpered, but he didn't fight half as hard. "M-My father!" Seto growled lowly and once more pressed his knee as tightly as it would go against Sieg's groin while running his teeth slowly down the boy's neck. "M-My father will see that!" Seto bit his prisoner in the same location on the opposite side and the boy cried out as if he'd been shot rather than bitten.

"So? He'll just tell you to stay away from me," Seto said with a smirk before placing his mouth over Sieg's. Despite the immense pressure being placed on his groin, Sieg began blatantly pressing back while gently nipping at Seto's lower lip. The brunette responded by biting the German's lip back until he drew blood.

Sieg whimpered, but his only reaction was to wrap both of his legs around Seto's waist and pull his hips down upon his own. Seto couldn't hold in the gasp as he felt Sieg grinding against him roughly. In his moment of distraction Sieg managed to free his arms and fisted one hand in Seto's hair and used the other to force himself closer to the boy above him.

"Let go," Seto said, pulling the German's hand out of his hair and forcing a space between them. Despite his efforts he was unable to unwrap the legs that forced his arousal against that of his captive. When Sieg tried to grab onto Seto's hair once again, the brunette backhanded him enough power that it not only ended with the boy's head cracking onto the floor and his legs becoming loose and dropping off of Seto's waist.

The action seemed to provoke more rage from the German who then sat up and forced his way loudly back over top of the brunette. While pinning his hands, Sieg kissed him hard on the lips and then kissed him slowly down his neck, exposed chest, and down to who lower stomach before reaching the waist of Seto's pants.

"Don't you dare," Seto hissed. Sieg smirked in response and released his hold on Seto's arms to quickly begin unbuttoning and unzipping the brunette's pants. Before Seto could strike, Sieg placed the head into his mouth, freezing the brunette in place.

A grin played on Sieg's lips as he gently licked at the tip before placing the entire member into his mouth. Seto began panting slightly and fisted his hands into the German's pink hair roughly. He was unsure at first whether he wanted to force him deeper, or if he wanted to pull the boy off of him. He made a compromise by thrusting deeply into the nearly whimpering boy's mouth before pulling him away and making his way back into control.

"Now you've done it," Seto growled deeply, undoing the fly of the German's pants. The hypocrite tried to cover himself, but when Seto seized his wrist and began bending it backwards the boy immediately ceased his efforts and submitted himself. Seto yanked the two articles of clothing off of his blushing captive and positioned himself. "Just remember, you were the one asking for this." The German opened his mouth to speak, but his words turned to whimpers and quiet cries as Seto forced his way in.

At least the cries had started soft; gradually they grew louder until Seto slapped him to get him to quiet down. One would think the boy was being murdered due to all of the noise he was making. Even the whimpers were agonized.

Sieg stared up at him, eyes half closed, tears running from them slowly, staining his red cheeks.

"Don't look at me like that," Seto said harshly, emphasizing his sentence by thrusting deeper. "Based on your actions before, you can't try to convince me that this is your first time." Sieg just whimpered and began squirming slightly.

"Es ist," he whimpered quietly. Seto slapped him roughly.

"What did I tell you earlier?" The German whimpered again and began trembling. Seto rolled his eyes and kissed the pale boy beneath him softly, being careful of the bite wound on his lip. "Now, what did you say," he murmured, trying to keep hostility out of his voice. Sieg blushed, but didn't reply. He turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly, obviously repressing whimpers and more tears.

Seto began thrusting gradually harder after Sieg had fallen into his near trance of silence. After at least two minutes, however, his eye reopened and his tear flow seemed to have been increased by fifty percent. One of the German's pale hands rose from where Seto had once pinned it to the floor and reached towards his own shaft slowly, not once did he turn his eyes away from his captors. He began to roughly pump himself in time with Seto's thrusts which greatly amused the boy above him.

It didn't take long for Seto to realize that the more occupied Sieg became with his own pleasure, the deeper he could thrust without the boy taking notice. Thus, he began to thrusts more violently, feeling the blood beginning to flow from his frail prisoner's entrance. Every now and then he pressed against something that would make the German break from his whimpers to let out a cry concocted of pain and ecstasy.

When he felt his climax approach, he lifted the German's hips and thrust deeper, causing the boy to cry only in pain, not able to block out the pleasure he was attempting to give himself with a lonely handjob.

"Y-You're h-hurt-"

"Shut up!" Sieg cringed and squirmed viciously beneath his lover, trying to rub himself against the boy's torso. Suddenly a loud cry ripped from Sieg's throat as Seto's hot seed filled him, stinging the fresh tears within him. Seto tried silencing the shriek with a kiss, but it did nothing but morph it into sobs.

Sighing, he pulled out of the torn and bloodied boy and placed the German's weeping erection into his mouth slowly. It didn't silence the boy, but it quieted the sobs to whimpers and moans. He sucked roughly, performing acts that the boy had done to him. He added tricks of his own, however, nipping at the overtly sensitive head and the flesh beneath. The German's hips trembled as he tried not to thrust into his lover's hot mouth, and he sank his teeth into one of his fingers as he felt his release nearing.

"What would you do if I left you right now?" Seto whispered into Sieg's ear softly, neglecting the boy's member completely. His only reply was a mass of tears that began to fall and several chocked sobs echoed by whimpers. "Hush." Seto placed his hand over the German's groin and squeezed gently, breaking Sieg's sobs and turning them to gasps. The boy squirmed against his hand and muttered incomprehensible words in his gibberish language before he closed his eyes tightly as his seed spilled onto Seto's hand. When the boy was done recovering, finishing up his whimpers and pants, he finally began to see reason.

"M-My dad will notice th-this," he whimpered, touching the two bleeding bites on his neck.

"Tell him we got in a fight," Seto said calmly and began pulling his pants back up.

"And that you bit me?" Sieg whimpered and watched him sadly, as if upset that the ordeal was over.

"We'll tell him I thought I was a vampire."

"And I was your young virgin captive!?" Seto snorted.

"You aren't a virgin," he muttered as began buttoning his shirt.

"Well…I was."

"You were not."

"I was too!" Sieg whined, grabbing his pants and underwear off the floor and slowly slipping them on. His constant whimpers started to become irritating. "But, how are we going to convince my dad that…we didn't."

"We'll go in the hallway and I'll pretend to be beating you up."

"I can't even stand up right now," Sieg said, looking down at the blood stain on the carpet. After staring at it for a moment he started groaning. "They're going to find out." His groans started turning to whimpering, but before he could begin to cry there came a loud knock on the door. His breath caught and both he and Seto stared at entrance.

"Just stay quiet," Seto murmured as he popped up the collar of his shirt in attempt to hide the mark that Sieg had left on him. He went over to the door and opened it swiftly to reveal both Gozaboro and Siegfried's father.

"Where is he?" Sieg's father says emotionlessly. Sieg takes the signal of his voice as an opportunity to enhance the bluff.

"Vater!" Sieg struggled to his feet, trying his best not to make a sound despite the protest from his body. He stumbled quickly over to his father and embraced him tightly, burying his face into his father's chest. His father looked nearly disgusted. "Es schmerzt!" He cries out before adding on in rapid German, pausing occasionally to whimper. His father mumbled an inquiry at him, and while replying the whimpers turned to actual sobs which seemed to irritate his father. The man fisted his hand in his son's hair which silenced the boy, but the tears continued to fall.

"So, what's been happening?" Gozaboro asked, sounding hardly interested.

"He says he doesn't remember, but he knows that he's in pain." Sieg nuzzled his father's chest lightly before turning his head around to look at Seto. There seemed to be a shimmer of mockery in those eyes.

"Doesn't remember? Well isn't that convenient." Gozaboro's eyes seem to dart directly to a small portion the young German's neck which failed to be concealed by the long hair. "Bitten?"

"What?" Sieg's father seemed to pick up on the notion that the mark was apparent on his son's neck and forcedly shoved the boy off of him to get a better look. His son's neck wasn't the first thing he observed, however. He was more interested in the dark bruise on Sieg's cheek that had resulted from the time Seto had hit him for grabbing for his hair. "How did you get this?" Sieg whimpered. "Answer."

"I hit him," Seto stated bluntly.

"What for?" Gozaboro inquired harshly.

"What for?! The kid's been harassing me since the first he came here! It got on my nerves! So, when he came in here and tried to rape me, I beat him up." Sieg let out a very distinct, betrayed whimper. His father silenced him by forcedly turning his head to the side to observe better one of the bleeding bite marks.

"It looks more like you tried to rape my son." Gozaboro's eyes turned from Siegfried to Seto as they filled with an expression that looked like humor being covered with rage. "After all, he's the one beaten and you don't even look damaged at all." In response to his father's statement, Sieg immediately reattached himself to his father, pressing his entire face against his father's chest.

"Yes, well…I refuse to be taken by an okama," Seto muttered with a glare. Gozaboro looked close to laughter, but Sieg's father scowled. He didn't say anything as he forced his son out of the room almost violently. Seto heard the man shout as his son mumbled something in their native tongue and then there was no more.

"That's one way to stay one step ahead, Seto," Gozaboro said. Seto refrained from commenting, but there was a distinct smirk on his face. Gozaboro was wrong; this was a way to be two steps ahead. He overpowered his rival, and he had blackmail.

Siegfried VonSchroeder wasn't the only one who was a master of deceit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woo! Finally over. So comment if you made it this far. I'd hate to have lost you before the happy ending ;) So, comment. Tell me what you thought. Loved it? Hated it? Tell me!


End file.
